deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano vs. Galen Marek
Ahsoka Tano vs. Galen Marek, is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Ahsoka Tano and Galen Marek, both from the Star Wars series. Description Anakin Skywalker is one of the greatest protector in the universe, while his evil alter-ego, Darth Vader is one of the greatest threats in the Star Wars lore. Both Anakin and Darth Vader also had an apprentice. But which one is the better apprentice? Anakin's Padawan, or Vader's Secret Apprentice? Let's find out. Interlude Wiz: Anakin Skywalker was one of the great protectors of the galaxy during his time as a Jedi. So much so, that the Jedi Order decided to give him a Padawan to teach. Boomstick: At the same time however, there's the other side of that coin; Darth Vader, who is one of the greatest threats. And during his time while aiding Darth Sidious taking over the galaxy, he was secretly training an apprentice to kill off remaining any Jedi and potential rebels. Wiz: But here's the question though; Which one is the better apprentice? Is it Ahsoka Tano; The Padawan of Anakin Skywalker? Boomstick: Or is it Galen Marek; Vader's Secret Apprentice? Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will in a Death Battle! Ahsoka Tano Wiz: Being a Jedi is a great privilege and honor. Not only do you protect the universe from various threats, but you also can have the honor of teaching new Jedis, or Padawans. Boomstick: Hell even some of the heroes of Star Wars was a padawan. Qui-Gon Jinn trained Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan trained Anakin Skywalker, and, during the Clone Wars, Skywalker earned the opportunity to train a Padawan by the name of Ahsoka Tano. Wiz: Which, at first he originally had no interest in becoming a master anytime soon. But after realizing that she's as reckless as he was when he was young, Anakin decided to become Ahsoka's master. Boomstick: Oh, so Ahsoka became Anakin's Bi--''' Wiz: NO! No Boomstick! She did not become Anakin's slave! '''Boomstick: I was only joking Wiz. Wiz: Yeah, right! Anyway, before Ahsoka became Anakin's Padawan, she was simply a Togruta, born on the planet Shili. When she was three years old, Jedi Master Plo Koon ended up discovered her connection with the force, and decided to take her to the Jedi Temple. Boomstick: Wait, Master Plo kidnapped her? Wiz: I don't think he kidnapped her. For all we know, Master Plo could've adopted Ahsoka, since they never mention on whether or not she has parents or not. But if that were the case, in which she did have parents, it's likely that Master Plo told Ahsoka's parents that the Force was strong with her, and would like her to be train to control her powers. Boomstick: Oh... For a moment, I truly thought that the Jedi were the true evil, and the Sith were the real heroes. Wiz: I think you got that backwards Boomstick. Boomstick: Go to Hell! Wiz: I'm already there. Anyway, while Anakin and Obi-Wan were attending a war on the planet Christophsis, Ahsoka was assigned to relay a message that Master Yoda needs to make contact with the two Jedi as soon as possible, and to be the Padawan to Anakin Skywalker. Boomstick: And after a few rough moments, Ahsoka eventually became Anakin's Padawan. Wiz: Being a Togruta, Ahsoka possesses an advanced visuospatial awareness, thanks to her montals, or those horn-like features on her head. Boomstick: Wait, a Visuo-What? Wiz: Visuospatial awareness. In other words, Ahsoka has the ability to sense the proximity and movement of physical objects around her. Such as when Ahsoka used the Force to pull a piece of a broken wall to crush the droid surrounding Anakin, while at the same time, timing it so that Skywalker was cleared by a broken gap in the falling slab. Boomstick: And this was all done without the use of the Force Sense, right? Wiz: Pretty much. Ahsoka is also a skilled pilot and a fairly decent strategist. Not to mention, she's also decent at hand-to-hand combat, however, she can be outmatched and over powered by several others like the bounty hunter Cad Bane. Boomstick: Ahsoka is also shown to be both a skilled survivor and adapter. The best example is when she was captured by a group of Trandoshans hunters. Ahsoka was forced to hide from these hunters, without the aid of her master, the clone troopers, and without her Lightsabers. Wiz: But because she's a Jedi, naturally she's has two traits that all Jedis have; The Force, and a Lightsaber. Boomstick: That is, until she decided to wield two Lightsabers. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. But, originally, Ahsoka started with a green Lightsaber. Beforehand, she specializes in the unorthodox Shien reverse grip. Shien, or as either called Form V, The Way of the Krayt Dragon or The Perseverance Form, focuses power attacks and defense, in which the wielder immediately follows by a counter-strike. But as time went by, Ahsoka eventually acquired a yellowish-green shoto saber, and started to used the Jar'Kai fighting style. Boomstick: And because she's a Jedi, or rather a Padawan, Ahsoka is capable of doing virtually everything a Jedi can do with the Force. Force Push, Force Pull, Force Jump, tossing her Lightsabers like fucking boomerangs, and the Jedi Mind Control. Wiz: She also has a surprisingly strong Force Sense, as she could sense the presence of Master Plo Koon in the ship wreckage some time after his ship was destroyed by General Grievous' ship the Malevolence. But that might due to her montals, which, as we've already mentioned, grant her an advanced visuospatial awareness. Boomstick: But sadly, that's all that Ahsoka can do with the powers of the Force. But despite her being a Padawan, she has done some rather impressive feat during the Clone Wars. She's managed to hold her own against the likes of Asajj Ventress and General Grievous, twice on both accounts. She also managed to survive upon hours on end after breathing in the deadly Blue Shadow Virus, and has even fended off some dangerous threats without the aid of her Lightsabers, multiple times! Wiz: She's also managed to save several leaders, rulers, and politicians from the hands of the Separatists, Bounty Hunters and Assassins. AND whe she was framed for murdering a woman named Letta Turmond, she managed to avoid being captured and arrested for several days on end from the likes of Clones, and other Jedi members. Boomstick: Ahsoka clearly knows how to take care of herself. Wiz: But just because she's capable of taking care of herself, that doesn't mean that she's not without her flaws. For one, because Ahsoka is roughly in her teens, she can be overconfident with her own abilities, which as led to her getting captured, one of her enemies escaping, and even overpowered by opposing threat. Not to mention, when Ahsoka, along with Obi-Wan and her master were in this bizarre planet, she ended up getting, temporarily, corrupted by The Son, which was the embodiment of the dark side of the Force. Boomstick: But easily her biggest flaw is that.. well... she never completed her training as a Jedi. Yeah, despite the Jedi finding out that she was innocent for the murder of Letta Turmond, and was welcomed to rejoin the Jedi Order, she decline the offer, mainly because the Jedi instantly lost faith to her, in which, she felt betrayed. Wiz: But despite her leaving the Jedi Order, Ahsoka continued to serve the Republic to the best of her abilities, and even aid the rebels against the Empire, and even assisted a small group of rebels under the alias of Fulcrum. Boomstick: Well, it goes to show that even if you don't become a Jedi Master, Ahsoka can always find some way to kick some ass and defend the galaxy from the many threats. Anakin: And, who are you suppose to be? Ahsoka: I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. Galen Marek Wiz: Darth Vader is one of the Galaxy's deadly foes. He's slaughtered anyone who would dare stand in his way, and oppose the empire. Boomstick: Well, it seems that Vader has a slight change of heart one day. During his time spreading the Empire throughout the universe, he sensed someone who was strong with the Force, hiding somewhere on the Wookiee Planet Kashyyyk. Realizing that this could be a threat towards the Empire, Vader traveled to Kashyyyk and murdered everyone in sight. Wiz: Eventually he came across a Jedi named Kento Marek. But during their fight, Vader realized that Kento wasn't the one he sensed. Just as he was about to kill Kento, his Lightsaber was stolen by a young boy named Galen Marek. And yes, Galen is Kento's son. And it was here, when he realized that the boy was the one he sensed. Boomstick: And just as the Stormtroopers were about to gun down the little shit, Vader stepped in and murdered them, saving the young Galen Marek in the process. Wiz: After which, Vader took the young Galen Marek, and decided to trained him as a secret apprentice. Boomstick: Eventually, Galen rose up and became Vader's Secret Apprentice; Starkiller! (Cue Starkiller's Theme). Boomstick: And this guy is knows how to be a Sith. Wiz: Thanks to being trained by the hands of Darth Vader, Galen a master is multiple forms of Lightsaber combat, and the ways of the Force. Much like every Jedi and Sith, Galen can do virtually everything a one can think with the Force. Boomstick: From Force Push, to Throwing his Lightsabers like a boomerang, Galen is no slouch when it comes to using the Force. Plus, he can perform the deadly Force Lightning! Though, how and when he learned this ability from Darth Vader is beyond me. Wiz: And while he was trained by Vader, Vader gave a young Galen a droid named PROXY. PROXY, while was designed to would routinely try to kill Marek partially on a daily basic, ends up being Galen's only friend. Boomstick: Yeah, his closest friend tries to kill him on a daily basic. With friends like him, who needs enemies, right? Wiz: He only does this because PROXY was programmed by Vader to train Galen in the cruelest ways possible. It's made worst since PROXY possesses multiple forms of Lightsabers, information from past Jedi and Sith, AND a hologram that grants PROXY the ability to shapeshift. Boomstick: And speaking of which, thanks to Vader's cruel ways of training the Galen, Starkiller is a master in seven different forms of Lightsaber combat. Wiz: Not only that, but Galen is also capable of recognizing his opponent's style and technique just by looking at their stance. And as for him, while Galen is a master in seven different forms of Lightsaber combat, it seems the he favors three of them; Juyo, Shien and Soresu. Juyo is highly focused and aggressive style, made only worst since his attacks are more randomized and unpredictable. And should he be forced onto the defensive position, Galen would rely on the Soresu, which I might add was self-taught. Finally is the Shien, which, as we've already mentioned before, has the wielder using an unorthodox reversed grip. And is also appears to be Galen's favorite attack stance. Boomstick: Is there anything that Galen can't do? Wiz: I honestly don't know. After all, Galen is also shown to be incredibly resilient. After learning that Vader had a secret apprentice, Emperor Palpatine paid Vader a visit. To make sure that Palpatine doesn't learn of Vader's possible treachery, Vader stabs Galen in the back and tosses a near-dead Galen into outer space. And despite him being in outer space, without the use of a space suit, Galen managed to survive for a couple of minutes. Boomstick: This guy is just downright unstoppable. It mean not only is Galen tough enough to survive that, but he's also managed to outmatch several Jedi, and even managed to kill a couple of them. Wiz: He's also managed to survive the harshness of several planets, and killed a few Rancors. Not to mention, Galen's Force Powers are among one of the strongest since he can pull a Star Destroyer from orbit, and crash it into a Sith facility. Boomstick: Plus he managed to hold his own against Darth Vader! Wiz: Galen proved to be so strong, that there's a possibility that he could've killed Vader if he wanted to. But by this point, Galen had learned that the Empire was the true evil, and that Vader has been manipulating him from the start. So he sacrificed himself to save his new friends, and ends up becoming the very symbol for the Rebels. Boomstick: But what would've happened if Galen did kill Darth Vader? Wiz: Then Galen would've returned to the Dark Side, and be rebuilt by Darth Sidious to be the next Dark lord of the Sith. In fact, not only is this version of Starkiller for deadly than the canon version, but he manages to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, and even manages to convince Luke Skywalker to turn to the Dark Side while he was Hoth. Boomstick: You said "The Canon Version" right? Wiz: Yes, I did. Like I said, this version of Starkiller is more or less a what-if scenario, as everything I mentioned never happened. Boomstick: I guess that would make sense seeing that Obi-Wan was killed on the Death Star, and Luke never turned to the Dark Side. But if that were to happen, imagine the hell the Galaxy would be in. Wiz: I shiver just thinking about it. Darth Vader: You were weak when I found you. But now, your hatred has become your strength. At last, the Dark Side is your ally. Darth Vader pulls out his Lightsaber and knights a kneeling Galen Marek. Darth Vader: Rise, My Apprentice. Galen rises before his master. Death Battle (The scene begins in the Death Star. Galen Marek is approaching Darth Vader.) Galen: You Summoned me, Master? Darth Vader: I have another mission for you my apprentice. A Former Jedi seeks to destroy me the Empire. I want you to find her and destroy her. Galen: Her? Is she a powerful Jedi? Darth Vader: Yes. She was trained by The Jedi Knight; Anakin Skywalker. Her name is Ahsoka Tano. Find her, and eliminate her. Galen: As you wish, master. Vader leaves. Galen: Time to find this Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka: No need... The camera head towards the voice of Ahsoka. Ahsoka: I'm right here. Galen: So, you're the one my Master wants me to kill. Galen pulls out his Lightsaber. Ahsoka: Forgive me, but..... Ahsoka pulls out her Lightsabers. Ahsoka: I have something I must do. If you leave right now, I promise you I won't be a burden to you. Galen: Forgive me Ahsoka, but my master gave me a direct order, and I must obey him. Ahsoka: Then, you leave me no choice. Fight Marek starts by charging at Ahsoka. Ahsoka enters a defensive stance as Marek is charging at her. The two clash their Lightsabers. Marek: What is your business with my Master? Ahsoka: You honestly don't know? Your master was my master during the Clone Wars. Marek: What? Confused, Galen used the Force to push Ahsoka away from him, as he's trying to wrap his head around what Ahsoka said. Ahsoka managed to get back up, leaps in the air, and attempted to attack a confused Galen from above. Galen quickly see Ahsoka, and manages to block her attack. The two then proceeded to trade blows at each other. While doing so, the two share their history with Darth Vader. Marek: So you're saying that my master trained you? Ahsoka: That's right! Marek: Then why aren't you with the Dark Side? Ahsoka: He trained me before he was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. And.... Lamenting on what happened to her former master, Ahsoka used a Force Push, and pushed Galen away from her. Ahsoka: I left the Jedi Order before your master betrayed them. Despite getting pushed by the Force Push, Galen managed to get back up. Galen: I doesn't matter on who he was. He tasked me to kill you. Otherwise he'll kill me. Ahsoka think to herself: Oh... Anakin.... The two charge at each other, and managed to block each others slashes. During the Struggle however, Ahsoka managed to disarm Galen. Without any form of weapons, Ahsoka attempts to finish off Galen. However, Galen managed to dodge her attack, and used the Force to send her flying. He even managed to grab one of Ahsoka's Lightsabers by Force Pulling it towards him. The two continue to clash their Lightsabers, until Ahsoka managed to deliver a kick, and Force Pushes Galen into a wall. She then uses the Force to drop some debris on top of Galen. Mere seconds later.... Galen screams out loud and uses the Force to push the debris off of him, and even levitates some of them. He then tosses all of them towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka managed to avoid getting crushed by the debris, by slicing them to pieces. But as she slices the last of the tossed debris, she spots Galen charging at her while in a fit of rage. Trying to block his attack, Galen ends up cutting off Ahsoka's right arm, literally disarming her. He then uses the Force Lightning on Ahsoka, electrocuting her, while she screams in pain. Galen then lifts Ahsoka in the air with the combination of the Force and Force Lightning. He then uses the Force to levitate his Lightsaber, and hurls it at Ahsoka's skull. he sees her eyes fill with shock as she realizes moments before decapitating her. After killing her, Galen drops Ahsoka's dead body, which is still breathing heavily. KO * Ahsoka's spirit is watching over Darth Vader in disappointment. * Galen is kneeling before his Master. Conclusion Wiz: Both Ahsoka and Galen are powerful apprentices of Anakin and Darth Vader, In the end however, Galen proved to be the superior apprentice in multiple outcomes. Boomstick: While Ahsoka may be older than Galen by nearly 20 years, Galen spent most of his childhood under the teachings of Darth Vader, meaning he had to endure some of the worst and cruelest training one could think. Ahsoka on the other hand, while she was trained by Anakin during the Clone Wars, due to the Clone Wars, Ahsoka almost never had a chance to train with her master without being interrupted. Instead, Ahsoka had to adapt and learn on the fly. And as we've also mentioned, Ahsoka left the Jedi Order before she could become a Jedi Knight, let alone being a Jedi Master. Wiz: And let's not forget that while Galen is younger than Ahsoka, he's more than capable of confronting Jedis that are much older than him, and almost always came out on top. Not to mention, when it comes to feats and Force Powers, Galen easily trumped Ahsoka's. After all Galen is more than capable of taking on Darth Vader, and even nearly killed him. Hell, even Darth Sidious stated that his Force powers rival his own. And remember how Galen was able to pull down a Star Destroyer from orbit on Raxus Prime using only the Force? Boomstick: Yeah, despite him enduring all the crazy shit on Raxus Prime, he had enough strength to pull an entire Star Destroyer and send it crashing into the ore mines. And as far to our knowledge, Ahsoka's Force Powers don't even come remotely close towards Marek's abilities. Wiz: And that's also including their Lightsaber skills. While Marek is more accustom to fighting with a single Lightsaber, and Ahsoka is capable of fighting with two, Ahsoka is only accustom towards two different Lightsaber combat styles, while Marek is more accustom to seven. Boomstick: In the end, you really shouldn't be Shocked that Ahsoka was Forced to die. Wiz: The Winner is Galen Marek. Next Time Two Fighters. Born and Raised in America. They are Rich. They are national celebrities. And they have massive egos! Who will be rooting for? Ahsoka Tano Galen Marek Who do you want to win? Ahsoka Tano Galen Marek Who's your favorite Apprentice of Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader? Ahsoka Tano Galen Marek Did you agree with the Outcome of Ahsoka Tano vs. Galen Marek? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015